


A Christmas serenade

by woojiniser



Category: AB6IX, Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, have i already told u that i love and miss 2park, jihoon trying to live, merry christmas to 2park and 2parkists, they sing “all i want for christmas” to each other...go on cry, woojin being annoying...again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniser/pseuds/woojiniser
Summary: All Woojin and Jihoon want for Christmas is each other.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 34





	A Christmas serenade

**Author's Note:**

> had to. i just had to give 2park a christmas au and with this song 😭

“I DON’T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS!”  
Woojin screams through his makeshift microphone brush, flopping himself onto Jihoon who was laying, peacefully, on their bed.

Jihoon groans, trying to shove Woojin’s body off. “Gosh, Woojin. How many candy canes did you eat?” 

“There is just one thing I need.” Woojin grins, skilfully ignoring his boyfriend’s protests and rolling around on the mattress, definitely squishing Jihoon more than before.

“Park Woojin.” Jihoon warns, grabbing onto the younger to stop him from moving around so much.

Woojin laughs at Jihoon’s failed attempts and wraps the older up in his arms, “I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” Woojin quietens down, nuzzling his face against Jihoon’s soft, fluffy hair.

Jihoon can’t help but smile, adoringly, at Woojin’s cute actions. His boyfriend was good at pissing him off but he’s also great at making Jihoon’s insides melt like the snow outside.

“Hoonie, sing the next line.” Woojin mutters, holding the brush near the older’s mouth.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, playfully and grabs the hairbrush from Woojin’s hold, “ I just want you for my own.” Jihoon leans up slightly, giving the younger an eskimo kiss. 

Woojin grins, pulling Jihoon closer towards him so their lips almost touch. He wraps his hand around Jihoon’s one on the mic, “More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true...”

Woojin pauses, a cheeky smile on his face and Jihoon knows he should’ve known better - should’ve known after spending most of his life with the younger, what Woojin’s about to do (especially when Woojin suddenly takes in a huge breathe).

“ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!” Woojin screeches right in Jihoon’s face and the older knows for sure that he may have lost hearing in one ear. Or both.

“Park Woojin, I am breaking up with you!” Jihoon huffs turning away from the snaggletoothed demon.

Woojin laughs, loudly and with no guilt of what he did to poor Jihoon’s hearing. He grabs the older and tugs his back towards his hold, “Babe, I’m sorry.” 

Woojin sniggers when Jihoon glares at him, “At least give me some sympathy, you asshole. I can still hear it ringing in my ears.”

Woojin coos, leaning down and swiftly places two soft kisses on each ear, “My baby’s ears. I’m sorry.” 

Jihoon pouts, knowing Woojin really wasn’t sorry at all. But then his actions were enough for Jihoon to forgive him. Also, if Jihoon continued whining he knows Woojin’s brain was already getting ready to throw something out about how Jihoon had suddenly gone as red as the stupid Santa hat Woojin insisted he had to wear as it’s Christmas. 

“I hate you.” Jihoon mumbles, digging his head into the side of Woojin’s neck where it’s nice and warm.

“You’re Scrooge.” Woojin states, threading his fingers through Jihoon’s hair.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you. I have hearing issues because of something.” 

“Is that so? Well then, Park Jihoon, I love you so much and you’re all I want for Christmas, baby.” 

Jihoon pulls his head out from his hiding place and giggles at the younger, “That was painfully cheesy, Woojinie.” 

Woojin grabs Jihoon’s face and squishes his cheeks, “Tell me you love me too.” He whines, pouting. 

Jihoon laughs, his words slurring because of Woojin’s hold on his cheeks, “You’re all I want for Christmas, too. Oh, and I love you.” 

Woojin grins, content at Jihoon’s response. He pulls the older’s face towards his own and kisses him on the head, nose, cheeks and then Jihoon’s lips. 

“Merry Christmas, my Jihoonie.” 

Jihoon grasps onto Woojin’s hand holding his face. He’s feels all warm inside being able to spend another Christmas with Woojin, who he loves so much. 

“Merry Christmas, my Woojinie.” 

They lie there for five minutes, tangled up with the other, quietly, content with just each other’s company. Until, Woojin breaks it.

“By the way, I ate like ten packets of the candy canes.” 

“Woojin!” 

And that was Woojin and Jihoon’s Christmas this year. But then neither minded if every year would be the same, as long as it was each other they’d be singing “All I want for Christmas is you” to (or kissing underneath the mistletoe).

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and merry christmas!! have a great day 💗


End file.
